Slick Wet Soaked
by flipmeforward
Summary: Kurt and Blaine discover a new kink.


**WARNINGS: boypussy, some d/s elements, and very graphic watersports/pissplay**

* * *

The first time it happens, it's by accident.

Not a complete accident; they've talked about it before, tentative discussions in the safe darkness of their bedroom, but the first time it _happens_, it's without any planning.

Blaine has been out for a run, like every other Saturday, but when he gets home he's greeted by the door, not like every other Saturday. Kurt is usually busy, with one thing or another, but today it seems like he's been - uhm - _busy_. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is messy, and Blaine can see a very prominent erection through Kurt's striped pajama pants. He doesn't get a chance to say anything before Kurt's lips are on his, kissing him with a lot more heat than a regular welcome home-kiss. Kurt presses him up against the wall and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, and Blaine can't do anything but grab Kurt's hip and kiss him back. Not that he wants to do anything else, so he's not exactly complaining. Except for maybe one thing…

"Kurt," he mumbles against Kurt's lips, trying to pull away for a second. Blaine sweats a lot when he runs, which means he also drinks a lot. "I need to pee," he says.

"You can hold it," Kurt replies, moving to press kisses against Blaine's jaw instead. "I just want to fuck you."

And, honestly - who is Blaine to say no to that? He can hold it a little while, just enough for Kurt to _fuck him against the wall in their hallway, oh my god_. He can.

Probably.

The thing is, Blaine usually sprints to the bathroom as soon as he gets in from his runs. His body knows this, his _bladder_ knows this, and it's…making things difficult.

"Kurt, I really need–" he tries.

"Please," says Kurt, but it's more a demand than a plea.

Blaine swallows. "Okay." He's turned on, of course he is, his boyfriend is rubbing his hard dick against Blaine's pussy through his running shorts, but he also really, really needs to pee. Kurt doesn't understand how hard it is for Blaine it is to hold it; it's not like his arousal prevents him from peeing like it does for Kurt.

Kurt grabs his ass and hoists him up against the wall, smacks Blaine's thigh to make him wrap his legs around Kurt's waist. Blaine has more strength, but he's shorter, and this is–this is good. He wants to press his hand between his legs so he can hold out a little longer, but instead he's left to Kurt's mercy, pulled between relief and desperation with every thrust against his pelvis.

"Kurt, you have to–If you want to–Just fuck me, quick," Blaine begs. He tries to squeeze his legs together on instinct, trying to hold out, but Kurt's body is between them, and this is getting out of hand. He uses his heels to press Kurt closer, but Kurt hasn't even pulled down his pants yet. There are still three layers of clothing between them, and Blaine is pretty sure he won't be able to hold it. He's wet, his underwear are sticking to his pussy, but he's going to be _so much_ wetter soon if he doesn't, if they don't–

"Come on, baby, you can do it," Kurt murmurs against his skin, nibbling lightly on his neck. It sends spikes of pleasure through Blaine's body, causing him to clench and unclench his pussy, and his bladder takes that as a sign to let go. Blaine whines and clenches his fist in the hair on Kurt's neck, clamps his legs together the best he can and manages to stop the flow, but the need is pressing now and it's too much, _way_too much.

"I _can't_," he chokes out, burrowing his face in Kurt's neck. "I'm sorry, I can't, I–" Blaine breaks off when he can't hold it anymore, can't keep his piss from flooding out and soaking both of them. He hears and feels Kurt's sharp intake of breath but he can't do anything about it, can't possibly stop, not now, not when he's _finally_ letting go. The piss runs in warm streams down his ass, pools between them and soaks their pants and it feels _so good_, Blaine is almost crying with relief. He's glad they've talked about this, that Kurt knows the thought of this turns Blaine on, that Blaine knows it doesn't turn Kurt _off_, because otherwise he'd be a mess right now, crying in shame. Now he's just weak with relief, but the more the pressure wears off, the more turned on he gets.

Fuck, Blaine is _pissing himself_ in their hallway, and he's soaking Kurt, too. The stream slows down to a trickle and Blaine can feel it dripping down from his ass. When he presses himself closer to Kurt, now for a different kind of relief, he realizes that Kurt is still hard.

"Fucking hell, Blaine," Kurt groans in his ear and adjusts his grip on Blaine's ass. Blaine's wet ass, because his pants are wet, because he just pissed himself. His pussy floods with a different kind of wetness, the thought of what he just did, _feeling_ what he just did, is turning Blaine on more than he ever could've imagined. The fact that Kurt is obviously turned on too is almost too much to handle, Blaine doesn't know what to do with himself.

Then Kurt starts talking.

"You just wet yourself," he whispers, his voice rough with arousal. The piss has caused their clothes to stick to their skin, the outline of Kurt's cock is more obvious against Blaine's pussy now, and Blaine is pretty sure both of them will come without neither of them taking off their pants, especially if– "You just pissed your pants in the _hallway_, Blaine."

Especially if Kurt keeps doing that.

"Everything's wet, we're _soaked_ and it's your fault. I'm standing in a puddle of your piss because you couldn't hold it, you're just–" Kurt's breaths are getting shorter, and Blaine knows he's close, he knows Kurt's signs better than his own, so he kisses him, wet and sloppy. Kurt gasps into his mouth, jerks his hips against Blaine's, and then comes with a loud moan. Blaine's also close, and Kurt's weak aftershock trusts aren't nearly enough to get him off, so he removes one arm from around Kurt's shoulders and reaches down to touch himself.

It's wet, everything's _so wet_, his pants are soaked with warm piss and Blaine lets out a loud moan when he finally slips his fingers between his pussy lips. His knuckles rub against Kurt's cock through the wet fabric and Kurt whimpers in his ear, but Blaine doesn't know if it's from the stimulation or because he's staring down at where Blaine is touching himself. Either way, it'll soon be over, because Blaine's close, has probably never been more turned on in his life, and when Kurt slides one hand up Blaine's ass and then down into his pants to rub at his asshole, he comes with a sob.

Kurt continues to rub him through his orgasm, and when Blaine is done, he pulls his hand out of his pants and stands up on shaky legs. There's a splashing sound when he puts his feet on the floor, and when Blaine looks down he sees that they're both standing in a puddle of piss. Blaine is still wearing his running shoes, but Kurt is barefoot, and for some reason, that is really fucking hot. He opens his mouth to say something, but Kurt beats him to it.

"We're doing this again. But first, we're talking about it, and you need to get me a towel, because I'm not walking through the apartment with wet feet."

Blaine smiles and leans in to kiss him, soft and sweet this time. "Yes, sir," he says, then turns around to untie his shoes, making sure Kurt gets a good view of his wet pants are clinging to his ass.

x

During the next couple of weeks, they explore.

They also buy a bunch of rubber sheets, and their high thread count bedding gets stowed away in a closet for now. While Blaine is pretty sure they'll take them out again once the novelty has worn off, he's damn sure going to enjoy this while he can. Blaine's been pleasantly surprised by how much this turns both of them on. It's been Blaine's idea from the start, but he'd never tried it until that morning in the hallway. Kurt had never thought about it before Blaine brought it up, but now he's really, _really_ into it.

Despite the new sheets, they mostly keep it to the shower. While they've never been the couple to shower together before, things have now changed, slightly. Blaine usually gets up first, because he has a longer commute, but instead of having the bathroom to himself for half an hour, Kurt usually joins him now.

"Mornin'," he mutters, getting in behind Blaine in the shower stall and kissing his shoulder.

"Hi," Blaine replies, reaching behind and grabbing Kurt's hands, tangling their fingers together. The water isn't running yet, he'd heard Kurt getting up and this is so much better if they're both dry. Kurt slots his cock between Blaine's ass cheeks and squeezes his hands in silent question. Blaine squeezes back, and Kurt takes a deep breath before relaxing, and Blaine can feel the warm piss streaming between his own legs. It's so hot, so _warm_, and it feels so good. He leans back against Kurt, his back pressing to Kurt's front, but he doesn't let himself relax fully, just yet. Kurt releases one of Blaine's hands and slides it around Blaine's waist, then down until his fingertips grazes Blaine's pussy. He's wet with both arousal and pee and he moans loudly at the contact, letting his head fall back on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's stream slows down to a trickle and he uses his fingers to spread Blaine's pussy lips, and without another word, Blaine starts to pee.

It flows over Kurt's fingers and down Blaine's legs, splattering against the tiled floor and swirling around his feet. As the stream slows down, Kurt starts to stroke him, rubbing the piss into Blaine's skin along with his juices. Blaine can feel Kurt's cock hardening against his ass and he smiles. Mornings have gotten _so much better_.

When he's done, he turns on the shower, grabbing the shower head to turn it away from them until it's a decent temperature. Kurt doesn't let up, instead he rubs harder at Blaine's clit until Blaine deems the temperature okay and mounts the shower head again before turning around in Kurt's embrace to kiss him. Kurt responds eagerly and readjusts his hand on Blaine's sex, groaning into his mouth as Blaine grips Kurt's cock and starts to stroke it. They don't have time for teasing and dragging things out, they both need to get to work, but since they're both pretty keyed up, it won't take long to get off.

Blaine wants to throw his head back, but he doesn't want to drown, so he settles with resting his forehead against Kurt's shoulder and looking down at where he's jerking Kurt's cock. His hand brushes against Kurt's arm with every other stroke, the water cascading down over them as they work each other to completion. Kurt crowds Blaine against the wall, covers him with his body so that Blaine is out of the water, and the he starts to fuck him harder with his fingers, curling them upwards and pressing them in, stroking the insides of Blaine's vagina.

"Come on, baby, can you–," Kurt says, and he doesn't need to finish the sentence for Blaine to figure out what he wants. He relaxes as much as he can, his grip on Kurt's cock slacking as an effect, and when Kurt brings down his other hand to press at Blaine's belly, he manages to let out another trickle of pee over Kurt's fingers. The combined relief and stimulation sets Blaine off, and he pants heavily into Kurt's neck while he twists on Kurt's fingers, his whole body jerking with his orgasm. As soon as he catches his breath, he hardens his grip on Kurt, jerking him fast and purposefully.

"You're so hot," he murmurs into Kurt's wet skin. "When you piss on me, I just, _fuck_ Kurt, it's so hot, I love it." He licks up Kurt's neck until he reaches his ear. "Tonight I want to pee while you're inside me," he says, and he hasn't even thought it through, but _fuck_ does he want to. It's a Friday, they have all weekend to–play. The thought of doing it, of pissing on Kurt while Kurt's inside him, soaking the bed under them, it's making Blaine all flustered again. It's apparently enough to set Kurt off, too, because he clutches Blaine's hips and thrusts into his fist, his come spurting out over Blaine's fingers.

Blaine brings his hand up to his mouth and licks off the come, then kisses Kurt, letting him chase the taste on his tongue.

"Good morning," he smiles when they break apart, and pushes Kurt back until they're both under the water stream again.

"Morning," Kurt says, again, much more breathless this time. He runs his hands up and down Blaine's sides and kisses him again. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes."

"God, _Blaine_."

"I take it you're up for it?"

"_Yes_, jesus, yes of course I am."

"Good. Because I was thinking of trying to hold it from lunch."

x

Blaine has gotten really good at holding it since they started doing this, but holding it from lunch turns out to be a challenge even to him. He's bursting when he finally walks through the front door late in the afternoon and he _really_ hopes Kurt is home, because he won't be able to hold it much longer.

"Kurt?" he calls out, hissing when he bends down to unlace his shoes. He hears a muffled reply from the bedroom, and both his curiosity and his arousal spike. Blaine hurries through the apartment, dropping his bag and jacket as he goes, but stops dead in his tracks when he reaches the doorway to the bedroom.

Kurt is on the bed, naked except for his underwear, laying spread out with a couple of towels folded under his ass and thighs. He's holding his cock, and he groans with relief when he sees Blaine in the doorway.

"Thank god you're home, come here," he demands, lifting his other hand to wave Blaine over. Blaine strips the rest of his clothes, his underwear too, and straddles Kurt quickly, whimpering slightly when Kurt's hand presses against his pussy.

"I've been holding it for hours," Kurt says, removing his hand from his crotch and using it to pull Blaine down against him instead. "I've been waiting for you for almost an hour."

"I got held up at work," Blaine murmurs, nosing at Kurt's jaw line and kissing his neck. "I've been holding it, too." He presses down against Kurt for emphasis, and gets another groan in return.

"Oh god. Can we—? I really need to—"

"Yeah," Blaine nods, and moves to kiss him. "Yeah, do it." There's a beat of silence, and then Blaine hears the faint hissing noise before he feels the warmth and wetness of Kurt's piss against his own pussy. He moans loudly, imagines how it feels for Kurt, the piss soaking the thin cotton of his briefs and flooding down to the towels. He's been in the same position, loves it, but he loves watching Kurt like this, too. He's relaxed and almost dazed, and Blaine rubs slowly against him, feeling the force of the stream slow down and then turn into a slight trickle. The towels must be soaked, and Blaine hasn't even started, and that though makes arousal spike through him, hot and sharp.

"Kurt, _fuck_, I need—Fuck me, I can't—" He doesn't need to finish before Kurt is pushing him away enough so that he can pull off his briefs and throw them on the floor. Blaine sits back on Kurt's legs while Kurt rubs his cock quickly, getting himself hard, rubbing the remaining piss into his skin. Blaine watches the dark patch spread around him and slides a hand down to rub his clit and press a little against his pussy, giving him a few more seconds of temporary relief. He's really desperate now, he needs Kurt to get hard very fast, because he can't hold it much longer. He meets Kurt's heated gaze and then looks down again; Kurt's not fully hard, but he's hard enough that Blaine can move up again and raise himself slightly, position himself above Kurt's cock and then sink down, moaning when it fills him up.

"_Fuck_, can I—?"

"Yes," Kurt says, grabbing his hips. "Do it, come on. Let go."

Blaine takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax. Despite the desperation, it still takes a few seconds before he starts to pee.

"Oh god," he chokes, slumping forward with the relief. The stream is hard, splattering against Kurt's skin, and Kurt moans, pulls Blaine further down on top of him.

"_Fuck_ Blaine, yes, go on, piss on me," Kurt whispers in his ear, and Blaine almost starts to cry with how he's _too turned on_, fucking hell, he's still pissing hard against Kurt's pelvis and his pussy is throbbing around Kurt's cock. It can't get better than this, he can't get _more_ than this - or so he thinks, until Kurt moves a hand down his back and then slides his fingertips between Blaine's ass cheeks, grazing his hole.

It's so much, _too_ much, probably, Blaine can feel the piss running in warm rivlets down his thighs and soaking the towels even more and just—

"Kurt. Kurt, Kurt I can't, it's—"

"Yes you can baby, come on, you're doing so good, you've been holding it for so long and now you're finally letting go. Pissing all over me while I'm inside of you, pissing on my cock, _god_ Blaine, you're doing so good." Kurt's breath is hot against his ear and Blaine whimpers into his chest, doesn't know how to make any other sound anymore. He's still peeing; the stream has slowed down a little but he still feels desperate, he had no idea his bladder was so big, that he could hold this much.

"And you let me pee against your pussy," Kurt continues, pressing a finger inside of Blaine's ass. "Let me wet myself against you on the bed, soaking my underwear, making your cunt even wetter than it already was. So good, I'm—"

The stream slows down to a trickle, and Blaine raises himself a little, the pressure of his knees against the towels making piss well up against his skin. He lifts himself up just to be able to slam down, making both of them moan with pleasure.

"I'm not gonna—Blaine, I won't last," Kurt pants, thrusting up against Blaine and sliding another finger into his ass. "Come on me, come on, come on my cock, please, please come on, just, _god_, I—"

Blaine is _so_ close already, and he knows just the thing to bring them both off right now. He slides one hand down his stomach and through his pubic hair, rubbing his fingers against the wet skin of his vulva. His fingertips nudge against the base of Kurt's cock where he's thrusting into Blaine, and Blaine spreads his legs a little wider, pushes two fingers inside himself along with Kurt's cock and tries not to fall over with pleasure. He thrusts them in and out a couple of times, getting them wet, before pulling out and reaching up to press his fingers against Kurt's lips.

Kurt opens his mouth willingly and sucks Blaine's fingers in, swirling his tongue around them to get all the mixed taste of Blaine's juices and piss. His hips jerk almost involuntarily and he hits Blaine _just right_, the last thrust to send him right over the edge. Kurt isn't far behind; the pulsing of Blaine's pussy around his cock when he comes is enough, and Kurt's body almost spasms, his cock twitching inside of Blaine and spurting come so hard he almost blacks out.

x

"Fucking _hell_, Kurt, that was…" Blaine trails off, not bothering to finish the sentence as he rests his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Mm, yeah," Kurt murmurs, twisting his head to place a kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"Just… god. It was intense." Blaine shifts a little and winces when he hits a cold spot on the wet towels. "We should probably clean up," he says, but he doesn't sound convincing even to his own ears. There's something about this, about laying around in the mess they've just made, that just feels a lot filthier than the sex they just had.

"Mmm," Kurt murmurs again, but this time he moves his hand down Blaine's stomach until he reaches his still-wet pussy. "Probably," he agrees, sliding his fingers between Blaine's lips, scooping up some of the come that's still pooling there. He brings it up to his mouth and licks it off, then presents his fingers to Blaine to suck off the rest. "We can wait another minute, though," he whispers, then leans in to suck the remaining taste off of Blaine's tongue.

x

When Blaine wakes up, it's to the feeling of Kurt wetting the bed behind him, his cock snug against Blaine's ass, rubbing against the thin cotton of Blaine's underwear. He can't sleep completely naked, which Kurt usually grumbles about, but now he doesn't seem to be complaining. Blaine shifts, and Kurt tightens his grip around his waist, sighing deeply and nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

"You awake?" he murmurs, voice rough from sleep.

"Mm, I am now," Blaine replies, shifting again to feel the warm wetness seep further into his briefs. They'd changed the towels and the sheet before they fell asleep, but Kurt seems to have planned for a whole day of staying in bed today. "Can I?" he asks, not wanting to ruin any plans Kurt may or may not have.

Kurt slides a hand into his briefs and cups his mound, then kisses his neck. "Go ahead."

Blaine inhales and then exhales slowly, relaxing enough to let his piss flow out over Kurt's fingers. Everything gets warmer, wetter, _hotter_, and he can feel Kurt's cock harden against his ass. "Fuck me?" Blaine asks, because oh, he really wants that right now. Kurt hums against his neck as if contemplating it, but then,

"No. Not yet." Kurt runs his fingers against Blaine's pussy, rubbing the piss into his skin. "And you're not pissing again until I say so," he adds, pushing a finger inside of Blaine before withdrawing completely. He sits up and looks down at Blaine. "Come on. Time for breakfast."

Blaine groans, but sits up. This is going to be a long day.

x

After breakfast they go back to bed, where they end up spending the rest of the day. They get some reading done, both of them, but when it's afternoon Kurt has wet the bed and Blaine has sucked him off through piss-soaked boxers, but Blaine hasn't been allowed to neither come nor pee. He has, however, been forced to drink a lot of fluid, and is growing more and more desperate.

"Kurt," he whines, shifting on the still-dry bed. They'd changed the sheets and towels an hour ago when it got too cold, but Blaine is getting really desperate and soon the bed won't be so dry anymore, no matter what Kurt says.

"Mm," Kurt hums, not looking up from his book.

"I need to pee."

"Mhm," Kurt says, still not looking up. He's been hearing variations of this the whole day.

"Kurt, I'm serious," Blaine says, and something in his tone must convey his desperation because Kurt looks up this time. Blaine is sitting up, has been for a while, with one heel pressed against his vagina. By now, he also has his hand pressed against himself and is rubbing himself a little because he can't sit still anymore. Kurt seems to realize that this is it, because he puts down his book and sits up straighter, smiling.

"Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees," he says, pulling his own shirt over his head. Blaine hurries to obey; the faster Kurt carries out his plan, the faster Blaine gets relief. Not that he doesn't enjoy it, because he really, _really_ does, but his desperation is bordering on pain now and he really can't take it much longer.

He's so busy trying to hold it while taking off his clothes that he doesn't notice Kurt taking out the lube until he's settled and hears the click of the bottle lid. Then Kurt's slicked up fingers are stroking the rim of his ass, and oh, _oh_.

"Okay?" Kurt asks gently, pressing the tip of one finger in.

"Yes," Blaine moans. "Just—_hurry_."

Kurt does, as good as he can, sliding his fingers inside with practiced ease, stretching Blaine, filling him up. "Don't let go until I come," he says, grabbing his cock and lining it up.

"_Kurt_," Blaine chokes out, reaching down to press his palm against his pussy, doing his best to hold off a little longer. Kurt slaps his hand away.

"No touching," he says, and then he pushes in.

He doesn't bother with teasing, he fucks Blaine hard from the start. Blaine is quickly reduced to whimpers, with the combined pleasure of getting fucked and the pain of not being allowed to pee. It feels like any of Kurt's trusts is about to be the one that sends him over the edge, but by some miracle, he manages to keep holding it.

"You ready to let go?" Kurt asks after another couple of trusts, and Blaine can only whimper in reply. Kurt reaches down with one hand to press his palm against Blaine's pussy, and he must be able to feel it throb with anticipation and the effort to hold it. "Fuck, you're so full, aren't you? Just waiting to let go, piss all over the bed. It's gonna be _soaked_, Blaine, isn't it? Everything you've been holding in, flowing out, just—" He breaks off on a particularly sharp trust and slides his fingers between Blaine's folds, stroking against his opening. "You're gonna let it all out over my fingers," he marvels, and Blaine can feel Kurt's cock throbbing in his ass, can only hope that he comes soon, because everything Kurt's saying is about to become reality in seconds.

"Kurt," he whines, desperate and needy. "Please."

"Say it," Kurt prompts. "Tell me what you'll do."

"Piss all over the bed," Blaine says obligingly, his voice strained. "I'm gonna let go all over your hand and—Kurt, _please_," he pleads, and before he can stop himself, he feels a trickle of pee force its way out over Kurt's fingers. It only causes Kurt to shush him and press his palm against Blaine's pussy again, helping him to stave off the flow.

"Just a little bit more, I'm—close, just a little—" He fucks into Blaine hard, and Blaine helps him out as much as he can.

"Come on, Kurt, fuck me. Make me lose it, I need to—_fuck_ I need to piss so bad, Kurt, come on, please, I need to—" Blaine is rambling, he barely knows what he's saying, he's just trying to trigger Kurt to make him come so Blaine can _pee_ already, and—it's working.

"Fuck, _fuck_, Blaine, I—" Kurt stutters and gives a few more jerky trusts before he comes, shoving his cock deep into Blaine and breathing hard. "Okay," he breathed. "You can let go now."

Blaine is already pissing before Kurt even finishes the sentence. He feels delirious with relief, the desperation having been much heavier today when he's just been home, without anything substantial to take his mind off of things, and to finally let go, let it all out, it's—_amazing_. He realizes that he's never been in this position before, either, has never stood on his knees and pissed down on the bed, and it's thrilling in a new way, hearing the splash as the stream hits the—already soaked, oh _god_—towels, and it feels so _dirty_. Kurt is still touching him, running his fingers through the stream, rubbing his piss into his skin, and it just feels _so good_.

"Oh god," Blaine moans, and it just never ends. He didn't know he could _get_ this full, and it's pooling around his knees by now and then he _finally_ feels the stream slow down. When he's done, he's so weak and exhausted that he almost forgets that he hasn't come yet.

Kurt reminds him, though, by sliding two fingers inside his pussy and twisting them. "You are _so_ fucking hot, you have no idea," he says, fucking his fingers in and out of Blaine. His cock is still half-hard inside of Blaine's ass and the dull pressure feels fantastic. "So desperate, so eager to please, doing exactly as I say. God, Blaine, you're so amazing." He thrusts forward, and Blaine barely has a chance to wonder why before he feels something in his ass, and—

"Kurt, are you pissing in my ass?" he asks, almost crying with relief and arousal and surprise. The answer is pretty obvious, but still, it's beyond everything they've done so far and Blaine can't _possibly_get more turned on than this, he can't, he doesn't have any more brain cells or blood in his body, it's impossible. And yet, there's a tightening in his gut he's never felt before, and a pressure in his pussy that's just _pressing_, like something wants to come out, and he fucks himself forward onto Kurt's fingers, causing Kurt's cock to slip out of his ass and the piss to start running down the back of his thighs instead.

"Fuck," Blaine chokes, and he's actually crying now because he doesn't know what to do with all these feelings. Then there's even more wetness, and he glances down between his legs and jesus fucking christ he's _squirting_. "God, I'm—" He doesn't even finish the sentence before he collapses, his arms giving away under him and the towels making a splashing sound when he lands on them. Kurt lays down on top of him, starts to kiss his neck and slowly makes his way to Blaine's mouth.

"I love you, so much," he whispers, then slides down on the bed so he can kiss Blaine easier.

"Mmpfh," Blaine agrees, too tired for words.

"That was pretty much out best sex ever," Kurt continues, stroking Blaine's cheek, not caring about his sticky fingers. Blaine nods and yawns, and Kurt smiles. "Clean up, then nap?" he says.

"Mmmmmm," Blaine agrees again, a bit more enthusiastic this time. "I've never done that before," he murmurs.

"I know," Kurt says, sounding extremely pleased. "But now that we know you can, I'm gonna make you do it again, and again, and again…"


End file.
